


Meet the Parents

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Harry is trying to be a good boyfriend, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Harry Potter, it goes as well as expected, not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry is anxious about finally introducing his parents to Severus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Cafe Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Meet the Parents

Harry hadn't told anyone he was seeing Severus. His parents just accepted that he was now an adult with his own life, entwined with theirs simply because he lived with them. 

They didn't question him when he stayed out after work a little later on occasion to see Severus once the older man had finished work. In fact they hardly even noticed the change in his routine, or even questioned him.

Then again it hadn't been that long since they'd become official. Almost two months. They really only spent time having a meal, or looking at bookshops- mostly second hand where he bought old, inexpensive reference books, which seemed to be Severus' favourite activity. 

Harry enjoyed just spending time with him regardless, and since Severus had moved to the campus library, they had been able to spend more time together of an afternoon.

...

"You should come to my house for dinner," he said, passing the coffee across to Severus.

"I thought you lived at home?"

"I do. You don't have to meet my parents. They go out some Saturdays. You can come over then. Or are you scared to meet my parents?"

"I'm not scared of meeting your parents," he sneered.

Harry placed his hands on Severus' hips, looking up at him. "I'll cook for you. Come by this Saturday."

"Fine."

Harry smiled. "Good."

Harry didn't think it would be so easy to get him over. Severus hadn't expressed any interest in spending time in either of their houses, his excuse being he was just renting an apartment, and would invite Harry over when he eventually bought a house. Harry also had his own anxieties about bringing over a man the same age as his parents. Not that he'd ever said that to Severus. The age difference hardly seemed an issue in their usual day to day. To him, when they were together, there wasn't even an age difference at all.

But Harry was glad that Severus had agreed to come over. He bumped against him playfully, causing the older man to shake his head. "Have a good day, Harry."

"You too, Severus," he smiled, giving him a quick kiss before Severus left.

...

Harry was anxious about having Severus over. He planned on saying partner, to introduce him, boyfriend seemed ridiculously childish. And Severus wasn't really 'boyfriend' material. He wasn't some over-romantic horny teenager. He was the opposite of it. But partner seemed more than acceptable. Mature. Like Severus.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, looking over everything. He was sure his anxiety would be the death of him.

"What time will he be here?" his mum asked, the first time she had actually mentioned him. Harry had just said he was having his partner over, and his parents hadn't really thought anything of it, let alone questioned it.

"Any minute now," Harry replied, knowing Severus' propensity for being early. He washed his hand and plated up the entrée, dinner already prepared. "Fuck," he cursed, accidentally knocking one of the plates off and spilling food everywhere, just as the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Lily said, springing into action. She rushed to the door, leaving Harry to quickly clean up the mess and sharing the three remaining plates onto the fourth.

"Sev? What are you doing here?"

Harry felt his heart stop, his stomach flipped uncomfortably. He peered out of the kitchen where his mum was staring at his partner. "Mum?" he asked slowly, "How do you know Severus?"

Severus looked just as shocked as his mother. He looked between Lily and Harry for a minute, deep in thought. He swallowed hard and looked at Harry. "This actually explains a lot."

Harry could feel the tension in the room as soon as his father joined them. "What are you doing here Snape?" his father had asked with a hostility in his voice Harry hadn't heard before.

"I'm here to meet my partner's parents. It appears I know them well," Severus replied.

Lily finally beckoned him into the house. "I had no idea you were..." she looked at Harry, her eyes pleading with him like it was some sort of joke. "If I'd known..."

"You would have asked us to stay apart?" Severus asked, his tone softer.

Lily flushed. "Probably. We really need to talk."

"Can I ask what's going on?" Harry asked, confused by the familiarity he hadn't expected to see, and his parents unwelcoming reaction. 

Severus didn't appear offended in any way. He simply kept his face unreadable and walked to Harry's side. "I thought I recognised you," he said, his arm snaking around Harry's back to rest his hand on Harry's side. "I don't know how I missed your mother's eyes and your father's face."

"I think you should go," James said.

Harry turned and looked at his father. "What?"

"Harry, he isn't... this isn't who I wanted for you. I think-"

Lily interrupted. "Sev, I'm sorry, Harry has gone to so much effort for tonight, so I insist you stay. I just wasn't expecting you. We weren't expecting you," she said, looking at James.

"I had a feeling tonight wouldn't have gone ahead if Harry had told you who he was seeing. And I brought this. Seems fitting, you always liked this," he said, passing the bottle of Chardonnay to Lily.

"After all this time you still remember my favourites," she said, sighing.

Harry watched as his father got more and more uncomfortable, shuffling his feet, his hands flexing into fists, then pushing up his glasses, fidgeting.

"I think we should just have dinner," Harry said, ushering them to the dining room. He made his way to the kitchen, bringing out three entrées and setting them in front of his parents and Severus before going back for his.

"How did you two meet?" James asked.

"Through Harry's work," Severus replied, picking up the fork before spearing a stuffed bell pepper. "I only just moved back for a change in career, and when I went to get coffee he was working."

Harry felt sick. He could hardly eat. His mother and father looked so uncomfortable it was making him want to vomit. Severus, however, appeared indifferent. He talked about his time working at the University, answering every question asked by James, before explaining he was then shuffled to the library once his contract was up. "They want to keep me on hand," he added, Harry knowing Severus didn't want to be tied down there any longer. He had told Harry he preferred teaching at schools to university. Harry had no idea why when all Severus did was shoot dirty looks at children and complain about how much he disliked them. However, he was incredibly knowledgeable, and Harry believed that, regardless of Severus' attitude, he would have learnt a lot from him had he been his teacher.

Harry still couldn't believe his parents knew Severus. How could it be possible? It just seemed the unluckiest of coincidences. His father obviously hated Severus, not that Harry had any known reason for this, but James would shake his head, roll his eyes and clear his throat when Severus spoke.

At least his mother was being civil, nodding when he spoke and being as courteous as she ever was. Clearly she was willing to make time for Severus, even if it was for Harry's sake.

Harry silently got up, collecting the plates and headed into the kitchen to collect the main meals. He carried two plates, which he thought best to give to his father and Severus as they were next to each other, and then carried his and his mother's out. She rubbed Harry's arm appreciatively as he sat down to join them. 

"So, Severus, you bought a house locally then?" James asked.

"I'm currently renting an apartment until the lease is up. I'm hoping to buy a place before then. I did live abroad for most of the last ten years so unfortunately I don't have a home here as of yet."

Harry didn't know much about Severus' past. He didn't even know that he had lived away. Obviously his father would get the answers he wanted from him. 

"Are you still an officer?" Severus asked James.

"James retired to write crime novels," Lily interrupted. 

"So, James, you're just asking me all these questions as practice?"

Lily bit her lip, looking across at James who shrugged.

"Don't see why I can't ask my son's partner about his life."

"Give it a rest," Lily said, frowning. "Let bygones be bygones, James."

Harry didn't want to eat, watching the scenario unfold before him was awful. The seconds felt like hours. He desperately wanted to escape, to go to his room and hide away from it all. He picked up his glass of Chardonnay his mother had generously poured when James looked at Severus.

"Have you fucked my son?"

Harry spat the wine back into the glass in shock. "Dad!"

"What? If he has I'll kill him."

"Dad, he hasn't please don't kill him."

"Harry is of age," Severus replied simply.

Lily cringed. "I think that's enough questioning, don't you my love?" she asked James, her eyes pleading with him to stop.

He sighed, deflating and sitting back in the chair. "Yeah. Yeah okay."

She looked at Severus. "I'm sorry, James-"

"Hasn't changed?" Severus offered. "Its fine, really. I didn't expect him to, even though you said he would."

"Not this shit again," James said, rolling just eyes.

"You lied about sending the wedding invitation to me," Severus said, "because you were uncomfortable with our friendship."

"Friendship? Is that what you're calling it now? You wanted to fuck her! Why the hell would I let you come to our wedding?!"

"Oh my god can you two stop?!"

Harry stared at Severus. "You dated my mum?" he asked, wanting to die. It seemed the easier option.

"No, Harry, I was best friends with your mother."

"We were friends for years," his mum added. "I've known Severus since we were about..."

"Nine," Severus replied.

Lily nodded. "We were best friends all through school, but we had a falling out before University."

Severus set his cutlery down on his half eaten meal, his pale skin even paler, if that was a possibility. "Indeed we did." He looked at Harry, as if expecting him to have anything to say about the latest revelation.

Harry didn't even know if he wanted to look at him. He couldn't help but avert his eyes.

Severus sighed, standing up. "I think I should go. Thank you for having me over."

"Finally," James muttered.

Harry stood up, walking to Severus and holding hands with him, dragging him outside.

"You're keen to get rid of me then," Severus said once the door was closed behind them.

"I don't... I don't want you to go. I'm sorry. I just... I never thought that you'd actually know my parents," he sighed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I just can't believe it. It's surreal. But then I'm surprised I didn't... I see them so clearly in your features now, but, I didn't see them before this night." He rested his hand on Harry's cheek, his thumb rubbing away a tear Harry didn't realise he had shed.

"I'm sorry my father- My mum- Did you love my mum?"

"One sentence at a time," he said softly.

Harry sat down on the garden bench, Severus joining him. "Did you love my mum?"

"I did."

Harry shuddered. "That's..."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Harry asked.

"I thought that was what you wanted?"

"No! I just... I have so many questions. Why does my father hate you?"

Severus inhaled sharply. "He bullied me in school," he admitted, looking at the ground. "Your father and I never saw eye to eye. He stopped bullying me when your mother said she would date him. Well, he was just a little more stealthy about it," he added. "I promise I'll make an effort to make amends with your parents. I want to be in your life, if these revelations haven't pushed you away."

"I was shocked. I mean, I still am shocked. But it hasn't changed how I feel about you." He held Severus' hand in his, squeezing it softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be?"

"This was really fucked up. I'm sorry that dad-"

"As soon as I saw him I knew it was bound to happen. I'm just glad your mother was polite. I always respected her."

Harry leaned against Severus. "Well, at least it's over. Oh! I did make dessert," he said. "Do you want some?"

Severus shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

The front door opened and Lily walked out. "Oh, Sev, you're still here."

"I am. But I'll leave if you want me to."

She shook her head. "No. No I don't want you to. Can we speak privately?"

Severus looked at Harry who just nodded, "I'll go inside-"

"We'll just step over here," his mum said, making her way towards the garage.

Harry felt anxious as the two of them spoke. He wondered if they were discussing the past or their relationship.

He was considering going back inside when they made their way back over.

His mum walked inside without saying anything.

Severus sat down on the bench, Harry sitting next to him. "Your mum isn't upset, just so you know."

"I hope not."

"I think I should go. But thank you for having me over."

Harry pulled him into a kiss. "Okay. I'll see you Monday?" 

Severus nodded. "I'll see you then. Have a good evening, Harry."

"You too, Severus." Harry watched as Severus left, the car out of sight before he went back inside. Both his parents were sitting on the lounge, looking at him. Clearly they had been discussing the nights events, and Severus.

"I'm going to clean up and go to bed," Harry said, collecting the plates and silverware from the table.

"We would like to talk."

He looked at his dad, sighing. "Can't we talk in the morning?"

"No."

"Can I finish cleaning?"

"If you want."

He felt sick. The idea of having any sort of talk with his parents about his very vanilla romantic life was not only terrifying, but awkward and cringe inducing. He didn't want to have any sort of talk with his parents, even at nineteen. The sex talk at thirteen had been bad enough. He packed the last of the plates into the dishwasher, closing it and turning it on. He sighed. Now he really had to face his parents and their questions. 

He walked into the lounge room where his parents were sitting together, his mum was waching him as he moved to join them, sitting on the adjacent seat.

His dad looked at him. "So..."

"Why Severus?" his mum asked, her tone more curious than disappointed.

"It wasn't intentional. I just... I saw him and I liked him immediately. You don't have to like him, but I just want you to accept us. I want to be with him. I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't want to answer any more questions. I don't. I just... I really like him. I do."

His mum nodded. "I just... I accept this. It's not okay, but it is what it is. I just... after speaking with Sev I think it helped me reconcile this."

"I don't want to talk you out of dating, but I wish I could talk you out of dating Severus," his dad said. "I just know it isn't right to do that to you."

"I really like him. I just hope that you can accept it," Harry said, standing up. "I'm staying with him, so... you will just have to get used to it."

Lily nodded. "I understand. We we're just worried that... he might have been taking advantage of you. Being older and-"

"I was the one who asked him out. I was the one who pursued him. I wanted to be in a relationship with him."

"Looks like Harry is just like you James."

"I guess so."

Harry sighed. "I hope that's all. I really don't want to have this conversation anymore."

"Its fine. We were just concerned."

"Okay. Goodnight," he said, walking up to his room.

That had been a disaster.

...

Harry was dreading coming face to face with Severus. How could he face him after Saturday night? The more he had thought about it, the worse he had felt. Sunday had been painful, just reliving every awkward second of the night. In reality, Harry had to admit that his fear was Severus not showing up for his morning coffee at all. What if Saturday had been the actual breaking point in their relationship, but Severus just hadn't wanted to break up with him in front of his parents? He made himself a coffee, but set it to the side to drink later, trying desperately to distract himself with cleaning to keep his mind off the ticking clock.

After he had cleaned all the tables and chairs, he looked at the time, knowing Severus would be there in the next few minutes if he was going to show, and Severus, being the wonderfully responsible, caffeine addicted adult, indeed showed up.

"Good morning Harry," he said.

Harry felt overwhelmed with anxiety and elation. "Oh thank god you're here."

Severus raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, as though nothing had happened. As if they had gone back to the previous week where Severus didn't know who Harry's parents were, before even having been invited over for such a disaster of an unintentional reunion.

"You know, I thought I had fucked it up with our first date," Harry admitted, brows knotted, "but... then I thought this had ruined-"

Severus pressed his finger to Harry's lips. "It hasn't ruined anything."

Harry felt a smile form on his lips. "I'm so glad," he said, pulling Severus into a hug. "I'm sorry about Saturday night."

Severus rubbed his back. "Don't worry about it. It will all work out I'm sure."

Harry wasn't sure about that, but he nodded anyway. "I hope so," he said, resting his head against Severus' chest.

Severus lifted his chin to meet his eyes. "I'm just glad you're willing to give me another chance."

Harry pulled him into a chaste kiss. "Of course I am. I wasn't ever going to let you get away. Also I should probably make your coffee so you can get to work on time," he added.

Severus nodded, breaking the hug, his hand lingering possessively for just a few seconds on Harry's side. 

Harry felt his heart pounding as he made the coffee, his heart feeling full, loved, appreciated. He passed the coffee cup to Severus. "Have a good day, Severus."

"You too, Harry."


End file.
